1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display racks, and, more particularly, to display racks which are light in weight and quickly assembleable and disassembleable.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
At trade shows and the like, manufacturers and distributors of various products or services usually display their wares on display racks of various types. These display racks tend to be large, cumbersome and heavy, which features render them difficult to handle during set up and take down. Of the display racks presently available that are disassembleable for storage and/or transport, tools, such as screwdrivers, pliers, wrenches, etc. are often required to be used. Numerous parts, such as nuts and bolts, are time consuming to attach and detach from the corresponding elements; moreover, they are easily lost which may compromise the integrity of the display rack.
The weight and size of presently used display racks at trade shows and the like are heavy. In a disassembled state, such display racks may require a plurality of containers to receive the various parts in order to render each container sufficiently light to be manageable by persons of normal strength and dexterity. The multiplicity of containers and corresponding weights impose severe restrictions upon ease of transport and storage.
In more permanent locations for display racks, such as in stores, weight and difficulty of assembly and disassembly is less important. Nevertheless, stores tend to have temporary sales of certain items that are preferably displayed at various locations in a store. As such display racks are of a more temporary nature, a relatively lightweight and easily assembleable and disassembleable rack would be of significant benefit to personnel of the store. Thereby, the display racks could be easily assembleable and disassembleable without consuming much time of the sales personnel and permit them to perform their primary function with little disruption. Moreover, storage during non use would be advantageous.